On Patrol
by dracosexualmalfoy
Summary: Sometimes, weird things happen while you're patrolling with Draco Malfoy.


**So, this is my first fanfic, and I don't really know what to make of it. I've wanted to do a Dramione fic for a while, because you cant not love them! Just a random little oneshot anyway. Here it is, let me know what you think:)**

It couldn't possibly have been a worse situation. Hermione Granger had been patrolling the Hogwarts corridors for just ten minutes with fellow Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and she was going to lose it any minute now.

"Granger, I'm bored," he drawled from behind her, dragging his feet across the floor.

"Shut up, Malfoy. It's not my fault I was put on this stupid shift with you and your insufferableness,"

"Insufferableness isn't a word, Granger."

"Actually, I think you'll find it is. Check page 63 of the dictionary in our Common Room. It's under the derivatives of the word 'insufferable'," Hermione retorted. She now felt rather happy that she'd resorted to reading the dictionary after running out of books last week. Malfoy simply burst into laughter.

"The dictionary, Granger? Really?" He said through gasps of breath. Hermione frowned, but then struggled to keep the smile off her face as she realised how silly that actually sounded. The struggle turned into an outright fight for self control, and she exploded into a fit of giggles. After the laughter had died down, Hermione remembered where they were.

"As funny as the thought of me resorting to reading the dictionary is, we kind of need to finish patrolling," she said, not missing the mirth still hiding in Malfoy's usually stony eyes. She tried to keep a stern expression.

"If you insist, Granger," he relented, rolling his eyes. Hermione turned and started walking, and was glad to realise that he'd picked up the pace a little and was now walking almost next to her. Her lips turned up into a small half-smile, which apparently Malfoy noticed.

"Still smiling about the fact that you get a whole hour of me to yourself?" He suggested, raising a blond eyebrow at her.

"You wish Malfoy, I think you meant that to be the other way around." She glared at him, but he kept that same infuriating smirk as if it was permanently plastered to his face.

"And what if I did?" He said, not making eye contact.

"I dont know what you mean by that, Malfoy, and I don't think I care." Hermione started, feeling slightly awkward about what he'd said. "It's just another one of your annoying little- Woah!"

She was cut off as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her down with what seemed an abnormal ease. after trying to push him away, she realised he had her wrists pinned aswell.

Oh.

He had a predatory gleam in his eyes, and while she tried to convince herself that it was just Draco, it was hard to concentrate with his gaze fixed so intently on her. A blush rose on her cheeks and a foreign feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Even if there hadn't been many times that she'd been scared of Draco Malfoy, scared was definitely what she was feeling now. But the she thought about it for a second. Maybe she wasn't scared, just... unsure. Yes, that was it. Unsure. Hermione granger had hardly ever felt unsure in her whole life.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"Please just shut up for once, Granger."

And with that, he pressed his lips against hers. Hermione hadn't kissed a boy before, but whatever she'd heard from Parvati or Lavender didn't seem to match up with what Malfoy was doing. There was no unnecessary saliva, no inappropriate groping, and no trying to force his tongue down her throat. His hands were on either side of her face, and his lips fit perfectly against her own, no tongue included. Aside from the fact that the kiss hadn't been consented, Draco Malfoy was the perfect gentleman. Hermione decided she liked it.

He was first to pull away, much to her annoyance. She had begun to enjoy the kiss. She started to protest, but settled on a pout in lieu.

"You look cute when you do that."

"No I don't, liar." Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Your maturity astounds me,"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said. "Our shift's finished, by the way. Just thought you ought to know." he said, before turning and walking down the hall, his platinum hair glinting in the candlelight. "See you next time, Granger."

Hermione glared at his retreating form. Malfoy and his insufferableness were definitely not going to be welcome on their next patrol.


End file.
